Precambrian Worm
The Fog Worms are a species of giant fog-dwelling prehistoric worm. Facts They had features of the priapulid predator worm ottoia prolifica, i.e. an extensible proboscis with teeth. Their body looks rather like a sea cucumber. In the Cambrian, priapulid worms grew to much bigger size than nowaday though we don't have fossils of any the size shown in the show and they were 1 of the dominant predators. The worms originated from the Precambrian, and can only breathe in sulphur gases given off in their environment. The worms were blind but were very sensitive to touch maybe hearing and smell They were carnivorou s. Some worms ended up in an office block, and the sulphur gas pouring out of the anomaly making the building the perfect enivironment. Their spit was a black tar like substance. They had rows of sharp teeth on their tongues. They cant survive in a modern atmosphere and they explode when they come into contact with a mix of modern atmosphere and higher temperatures. Their young are inside their bodies and may be parasites, as they made a fleeting attempt to burrow into the team's skin In Primeval An anomaly opens from the Precambrian to 2007, in a gleaming new skyscraper in the centre of the city. It has quickly developed a reputation for teething problems in it's electronics, so no one is surprised when smoke is found creeping out from the server room. On inspection, a janitor finds a thick layer of mist hugging the floor and a foul sulphurous smell - but no fire. he also discovers an anomaly inside a room, where the mist is coming from. Then the Worm can be seen slithering by in the mist and the man suddenly loses his footing as something unseen attacks and drags him out of sight screaming as the mist continues to spread. Meanwhile at the skyscraper, panicking staff flee as the sinister mist oozes down the stairs and lift wells, accompanied by a foul stench of rotting matter, setting off the fire alarm. A fire crew arrive and enter an office waist high in sulphurous fog. They are attacked by the Worms; we see tantalising glimpses of these odd, frightening beasts that seem to live inside the mist. The skyscraper is evacuated but in one glass-walled meeting room a group of executives refuse to leave, as they are in a middle of an important video conference that will decide the future of their company. The man leading the company tells the Japanese buisnessman he is having the video conference with that the alarm is just a drill and continues with the meeting. They cannot yet see the mist enveloping them... By the time the team arrive the skyscraper is filling with fog and a fireman has been horribly killed. While they explore offices full of abandoned chairs and desks they discover that there are giant carnivorous worms moving inside it. Leaping from desk to desk they only just manage to escape with their lives. Jenny, who has been appointed as operations manager on the ground (reporting directly to Leek and Lester) is given her first taste of her new job and nearly breaks down with terror when she realises what she is dealing with (after Cutter narrowly rescues her from one of the creatures). But she recovers, showing real guts in the process and Cutter cannot help being impressed, even though the two of them find themselves in almost constant opposition. Meanwhile, Cutter tasks Abby and Connor with obtaining equipment to clear fog: after Oliver Leek's tour of the armoury proves of little use, the pair decide to obtain leaf-blowers from a nearby garden centre. At this point there was a scene which was later cancelled. In which, Jenny Lewis attempts to escape the worms by hiding in a store room, not knowing one of the Worm's had already found its way into the store room. The Worm takes Jenny by surprise and knocks her of her feet. Jenny is attempting to reach a fire extinguisher when the Worm starts to eat away at Jenny's knickers, exposing her vagina. It then sticks its head into Jenny's jewel, suprising Jenny so much she abandons her plans to get the fire extinguisher. Then the worm retreats its body while driving its head deeper into Jenny's vagina, creating a thrusting illusion. Jenny soon reaches her orgasm, and she startes making weird moaning noises while covering the Worm's head in cum. Afterwards ,the Worm loses interest and slithers away. It is presumed that Jenny, knicker-less, re-dresses herself and goes searching for Connor. Meanwhile, the executives finally smell the sulphurous gas. One of them leaves to investigate, but much to the horror of his colleagues, a few moments later he is killed by the worms. The team and a firewoman find the executives. While trying to save them and evacuate them from the building, Connor nearly gets eaten by a giant worm. He and the rest of the crew are walking down the stairs when he says, "I think we're all right now." Then, a huge worm comes from the ceiling and swallows his head and Cutter, with a katana that he snagged from a display, cuts the worm in half to save Connor. While washing the worm's saliva off, Connor accidently washes Caroline's phone number off. The race is on to rescue the executives in the meeting room before the worms get to them first. In the process, Stephen gets separated and gets trapped in a lift shaft. Cutter realises the worms can't survive outside the fog (as Pre-Cambrian creatures, the worms are more used to a sulphurous atmosphere, making oxygen poisonous to them) and Connor and Abby set about turning up the heating in the building. They succeed in doing this but no one is prepared for the effect the heat has on these deadly creatures - they explode, shooting their parasitic young all over the room. Cutter warns everyone not to let them break the skin, and after setting off the building's fire control system, the worms fall to the ground where they die. Trivia *These creatures come from farther back in time than any other animal that the team has encountered. *They hold a certain resemblance to Carnictis from the 2005 King Kong film. In fact, a scene from the film, where one of the Carnictis swallowed a character's head is referenced to in Primeval, where a worm attempts to swallow Connor Temple. *This is the 1st creature that Jenny Lewis has encountered. *Its possible that the real life prehistoric worm Ottoia is the young of the Fog Worms and the adults were never found. *Like the Future Shark, the Fog Worm was the only creature from Series 2 not to be kept in the Creature Prison. This was because it needs a constant stream of fog to survive, something Leek could not do. *This is the only creature that Jenny Lewis killed. *As with the Pristichampsus and creatures from anomalies influencing mythology, the Fog Worm, or more likely a different Precambrian worm related to the worms seen in Primeval may have came through an anomaly to recent times in Mongolia, becoming known in mythology as the Mongolian death worm this theory is probably false due to some mongolian people have said the mongolian death has stunned them with electricity. Gallery worm!.jpeg|The Worm goes after Stephen's wristwatch worms!.jpeg|Two worms confront Stephen Oh no!.jpeg|Jenny's hair is pulled by the worm EEHH!!.jpeg Behind the Scenes Primeval Wormmodel.jpg|Model of Worm in making Primeval Worm Model.jpg|The model of Worm Worm animatronic.jpeg|The model on the series shooting Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Invertebrates Category:Prehistoric creatures